Haruhi's Kiss Woke up a Sleeping Senpai
by Evangeline-Sibeliah
Summary: Chapter 1 is a foreplay to chapter 2, which is Haruhi X Kyouya, OR to chapter 3, which is Haruhi X Mori. Yup, two alternative one-shots. Lots of kissing scenes !
1. Foreplay

**I don't own Ouran High School, the Suohs do. I don't own the Host Club, I suspect Kyouya does! Nor do I own Ouran Highschool Host Club, so don't sue me please ****^_^**

Two mischievous grins appeared on the twins' faces. ‚O-oh,' Haruhi gulped. The Hitachiins turned their back on her, whispering. ‚Baka, I shouldn't have said that word! I forgot that when spoken in front of them, it's such a dangerous, dangerous word!' The brothers returned their eyes to her and she could almost see cruel intentions dripping from them. ‚I shouldn't have said that i would do ANYTHING!'

„So, Haruhi," Hikaru's captious voice promised nothing good.

„You would do _anything_ to get any of those part time jobs that we were offered." Kaoru completed his sentence as usual. She would have LOVED to back out at that moment, but she really needed a well-paid and not very time-consuming job because of her studying. Every profit from the Host Club went on her infamous debt; yet she needed money now that her father was unemployed.

„Well if it's not something unacceptable…" she said.

„We will let you browse all the offers our mother gave us," Hikaru made a pose.

„And personally make sure that you'll get employed wherever you like." Kaoru entwined his limbs with his brother's so they resembled a statuary.

„_You just have to …_" Now both of them spoke, „_kiss one of the hosts!_"

„Heee?!" Haruhi spaced out for a moment.

„Aren't we genius, Kaoru!" The twins showed each other thumbs-up and spoke in low voice as if no one could hear them. „This way we can finally find out who's Haruhi's secret love! I bet it's gonna be me."

„You are confident, Hikaru, but let's see – I think she's going to choose me!"

„WHAT?!" Tamaki appeared right in between them and they pouted on his special effects that were much better than theirs. „Of course it'll be her daddy! Daughters love their daddies!"

„Ok," everyone fell silent, because Haruhi stood up. „I expected worse; I'll do it." The three suitors held their breaths.

‚Hmm, I surely like all of them, maybe not equally, but I do like them all.' Haruhi looked round the room. ‚And I know some of them like me. But I don't want the Host Club to be shaken by some rivalry, that's why I try to behave neutral in the club and not show my affections. So I think I should kiss somebody who would be least moved by it….'

Haruhi made her decission, moved a few steps, bowed and said: „I'm sorry, senpai!"

While the other 5 hosts heard that little sound of her kiss, their hearts secretly sank that she didn't choose them. Tamaki and the Hitachiins almost lost their lower jaws from having their mouths shaped in a huge WHAAAAAT ?!!?!

EPILOGUE: After browsing through the part time jobs, Haruhi exploded: „You idiots, those are all for experienced fashion designers like you!!"

**From now on, every chapter is a different sequel to this event.**

**Chapter 2: She kissed Kyouya-senpai! **

**Chapter 3: She kissed Mori-senpai! **

**(Sorry I didn't spend hours on grammar and stylistics this time. Let's say it's in Czenglish = that's when imperfect Czechs speak English ****^__^'**** )**

**Angie**


	2. Kissing Ohtori Kyouya

**I don't own Ouran High School, the Suohs do. I don't own the Host Club, I suspect Kyouya does! Nor do I own Ouran Highschool Host Club, so don't sue me please ****^_^**

Haruhi bowed in front of a sitting Kyouya, who looked up from his laptop. She cried: „I'm sorry, senpai!", stepped closer, leaned against both sides of his armchair and without looking him in the eye, she quickly kissed him. He could've counted up to 3 phases of her kiss: pushing her sweet lips softly against his, squeezing them lightly when shaping her mouth in the *chu* shape and gently brushing them as she moved away. But I guess this was the first time in Kyouya's life that he WASN'T counting anything.

„Again, I'm sorry," she said very quietly, perhaps revealing that she also felt something. Then she started justifying herself: „It was a bet with Hikaru and Kaoru. They said _any of the hosts_, so…" She dug her eyes in the ground, not seeing the strange expression in Kyouya's unrelaxed face. „So… I didn't want anybody to freak out, so…" Kyouya suddenly moved in his chair and partly hid his face when pushing his glasses closer, but for some reason, to her it seemed like putting on a mask. When he looked at her, she saw his confident business-like smirk.

„So you picked somebody who wouldn't 'freak out'. I understand."

She realized she was still blushing, so she looked at the clock and almost shouted out: „My, it's time to go home! I'm making a rather complicated dinner tonight, may I leave?"

„Of course," he gave her a polite smile without a hint of emotion. But as she was a step behind him, she heard him whisper: „I'll charge you later."

That was when the countdown started.

**DAY 1**.

Kyouya seemed to have something on his mind, but in the end he didn't do anything extraordinary.

**DAY 2.**

When tidying up after another tea party, Kyouya asked Haruhi to help him a little more, so they stayed behind. When they were quite close, but not facing each other, Kyouya spoke: „I've heard you're in need of a regular income, Haruhi."

She answered with a simple: „Umm."

„I think I found a way for you."

„Really?" She asked cheerfully, ignoring her instincts that screamed HANDS OFF, HE'S THE EVIL SHADOW KING!

„I could put your debt aside and start paying you from now on."

„Really?" _Wait. That's waaay too easy._

„However…"

_Yep, here we go – the catch._

„Are you sure you want to keep your debt untouched for a longer time? Considering that I've just trippled the back interest… I'm affraid you wouldn't be able to get rid of the debt even if you worked in the Host Club until you graduated."

„…Is there… any… other way?" She forced herself to say exactly the words he wanted.

„Well, I found one… " Kyouya cleared his throat and she sensed the moment when he put on his business mask. As he turned to her, he somehow made it so that the glance of his glasses hid his eyes. „Since a Host is _not allowed_ to work outside the Host Club… You could slowly pay it off by… doing me a little favor. Regularly. Preferably every day. Yes, that would be agreeable."

„?" Haruhi still didn't follow. Tiny drops of sweat made his glasses slip a little lower and for a glimpse of an eye she could see his embarrassment.

„The kiss," he blurted and turned his back to her so he could continue: „One kiss a day, that's what I'm trying to discuss with you."

„But -"

„What, again that ‚no merit' theory of yours?" A nervous, false laughter escaped his mouth.

„Yeah -"

„Well believe me, I have some merit in it. I – I…" He fell silent. After a few seconds, she could almost hear him putting his mask back on. He spun to her and with a hand supporting his glasses on its side, he started with indifferent tone: „Physical pleasure, let's say. I'm a man after all. And you, Haruhi, are a woman with a fine kissing technique." He stepped forth with a confident smile. „Before you mobilize your morals, let's think it over, shall we. My offer seems quite uneconomical to me, so I guess you would call it generous. By kissing me once a day, you can redeem your debt in only 5 weeks."

He slowly breathed in and seeing her neutral expression, he got even more pushy, more sly, more fake: „Think about it, Haruhi. No work could be more advantageous. I wouldn't give you a single reason to think of yourself as any kind of prostitute. There would be rules. It's a very good offer. A girl of your social background can't refuse. Besides, I won't let you do anything else. It's the **only** offer you have."

She raised an eyebrow at how well she could see him through. For example the last few sentences: He tried to console her to talk her over, but he got uncomfortable in this humble position, so he changed to picking at her and then even threatening her. She had no interest in hearing more – she knew that he said what was needed to say, so as his smirk grew a little wider and he started another innuendo, she interrupted him with four abrupt words: „I'll think about it."

She left right away, leaving him indecisive between hating her for cutting him off or admiring her for ending this awkward situation. _Now_, she told herself, _before thinking of anything else, I should be very thorough about this little question… How do I feel about the idea of kissing Kyouya-senpai? And not just once, but over and over and over?_

**DAY 3.**

Kyouya purposefully stayed behind and so did Haruhi. Sitting behind his laptop just like when she kissed him for the first time, he hid himself behind his glasses and let out a long teasing syllable: „So..?"

Haruhi waited a few seconds to make him realize his own tension. She came here decided that she would accept his offer; she didn't mind, she never was a romantic person in the first place. But she would try her best not to get manipulated by him. Just as his confident expression vanished and he looked up at her, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was exactly the same as the last time –not shorter, nor longer, not gentler, nor rougher. She didn't know his taste at this, so she just copied herself.

This time she looked at him after their lips parted. Is he… blushing? That must be the surprise from my attack, she told herself, but deep inside she chuckled.

„Oh, I accept the offer, by the way." She gave him a little smile and walked away.

After a couple of minutes, first sound escaped Kyouya's lips; yet it wasn't anything more than a depressed: „Uh…"

**DAY 4.**

_What the hell is his problem?_ Haruhi clenched her teeth at another of Kyouya's poisonous comments. The whole two hours of club activity became a nightmare, but after she ran out of anger she realized he only sheltered himself from feeling embarassed. _On my account?_ she sighed.

As two hours slooowly passed, she saw the other 5 hosts to the door and closed it firmly. She was still angry when she returned to his armchair. He gave her another sly smile. _Oh please, shut up,_ she thought as he took a breath to speak. She hastily leaned on his armchair and captured his opened mouth.

But she couldn't kiss him angrily. Once they touched, her lips went automatically soft and tender. She also didn't notice she was leaning a little closer and quite enjoying it.

„Mm…"

She broke the kiss with a start – What was that? Was that her? Such an embarrassing sound! She stood straight and waited for his mockery, but nothing came. She looked at him. Speechless. Indeed, he wasn't capable of a word.

_I made him speechless!_ She fought a giggle as she left the club.

**DAY 4.**

_I bet baby-Kyoya's first words were some kind of MOCKING as well_, Haruhi sighed the other day as well, carrying a tray aroung the Host Club. She carefully put a teacup on his table and gave him a puzzled look. It said: _Come on, I've already told you I know you're a good person, so spare me this maskerade! _But he took it rather as: _I wish I could hack your bank account, Mr. Four Eye!_

„What is it Haruhi, can't wait till the end of the club?" While customers took it as an innocent question, Haruhi knew exactly what he meant.

„Why, of course not. All the ladies are so charming today," she smiled and then allowed herself to counterattack: „And what about you, Kouya-senpai? It's almost cold here, yet you unbuttoned two of your shirt buttons. Are you feeling unwell? Or are you nervous for some reason...?"

„Oh my, Kyouya-san, do you have a temperature? Will you let me touch your forehead?" The customers took over the conversation and Haruhi retreated, awfully satisfied.

And then, sooner or later, everyone but the two of them left.

„Oh, it's three buttons already." She said. She hoped that by teasing him, she would make him swallow his own medicine. Of course he snapped back.

She felt quite confident about her intelligence and verbal skills, so she could make a worthy opponent. _Just bear with it until he gets the point…_

But… he never did. _GO__D are all men like this?_

„Kyouya-senpai." She cut their 20-minute verbal fight. „Do you not realize how uncomfortable this is? Considering what I'm supposed to do right now. Could you please save me this …torture?"

She unwillingly insulted him even more. He clenched his teeth at the thought of her feeling tortured by his presence. He took her hand and led her to a sofa, the ugly word echoing in his head. He pushed her in his lap and took a sharp breath before snapping: „Oh yeah, I think I underestimated the price of your k-ki-service after all."

_Oh please…_ Haruhi almost howled. _I'd do anything to silence him…Huh? Of course, to make him speechless… _

„Maybe you should try harder and- Mmh!"

_I'm overdoing it…_ Haruhi thought as she crushed his lips. But somehow, she couldn't restrain herself. Hey.. was this… attraction? She felt her body press against his. How come, she kissed him because she thought they barely felt anything for each other!

But she saw him through and through now: he never let anybody close, maybe just Tamaki, reluctantly. As his body screamed for kissing Haruhi, he tried to make her hate him at the same time to keep her at distance.

She dared to deepen the kiss a bit. Kissing Kyouya felt really good… She would never allow him to to be in such a self-destroying ‚love/hate' relationship. She wanted to caress him… As he relaxed against her, she grew softer and sweeter, tasting his lips over and over. He let out a little yet still vulnerable moan.

_Oh yes, I want to caress him… But first, to get over with his There's-the-Great-Wall-of-China-around-My-Heart attitude, he must be given a lesson._

Haruhi broke off for air and covered panting Kyouya with butterfly kisses: His cheek, his ear, his neck and the little of his chest bared by the three buttons. „Kyouya-senpai," she whispered, returning to his lips and stopping a mere milimeter away from them. „Kyouya…"

„Yeah?" He breathed, eyes at half mass.

„Don't behave like an ass."

He needed a second to follow.

„What?"

„Don't behave like an ass. Don't make me **not** wanna kiss you." She almost lay on top of him, her serious eyes piercing his. She didn't want to make that Hollywood exit again, she gave him a chance to respond. But seconds passed and he was still… Not just speechless, breathless. She put on a small smile and said: „Think about it."As she raised on her feet, she intentionally stroked his shirt. Her footsteps were slower this time, and then the door-handle creaked.

**DAY 5**.

_I overdid it. I was just as calculating as him, but for some reason when a woman is like that, they call her bitchy._

_It might've felt good, but maybe every kissing does, what do I know. _

_Without any dating, with no nice words, half forced on me and yet with me being the leading kisser – what is thiat supposed to be?_

Haruhi didn't feel well today. Anxiety was biting at her mind. Cowardice came in.

She didn't dare to look at Kyouya, who was notably absent-minded today.

„I've just got a call from my dad, he sprained his ankle and needs my help! Sorry guys, I'm leaving 20 minutes early!" Haruhi exclaimed with genuine nervousness and without waiting for allowance, she rushed out of the door.

Kyouya eyed the door for some seconds. Then his face turned red. Does that mean that there won't be any k-ki-service today? _WHAAAT?_ The twins could swear they saw steam coming from his ears (so they called everyone to take a look or a photo).

**DAY 6. **

They hadn't even opened the Club yet and Haruhi could _feel_ him standing behind her.

„Good afternoon, senpai," she pretended to be a week younger than she was now.

„Haruhi," he said quietly, almost inaudibly, „Help me prepare some lampions. They're in the store room." He turned around and led the way. _Oh no, everybody will notice! His irregular breathing… His hands in fists, the drop of sweat on his temple… And his tie feels uncomfortable, I can tell just by seeing him from behind…_ But even as they walked by Tamaki, his behavior assured Haruhi of his utter ignorance.

He had some trouble unlocking the door – it seemed his hands were shaking.

„Let me," she gently took the key from his fingers and as she opened the door, she pondered aloud: „Are you alright, Kyouya-senpai? How come nobody noticed your uneasiness… There we go."

He stood still for while, then stepped inside, mumbling: „Yeah, I wonder… " The door shut and it was quiet. „I wonder… How come you're the only one…"

„Kyouya-senpai… The lampions?"

In the dim light of the store room, he found the courage to look her straight in the eyes. „The one and only who can see right through me…"

_Oh my_. „Ah. I-it's because…" she stuttered as he made another step forward. Her eyes dropped to their shoes in order to finish the sentence: „…I look. I see because I _look_." It was actually a little confession.

„I see." He almost whispered. „You _look_ at me, not right through me or elsewhere. There's not many people who do that. And just one who can _see_ something." His chuckle made it sound even sadder.

He touched her chin, signalling to her to raise her eyes. The touch gave her goosebumps: _Oh my oh my oh…_ She never saw his sincere face this close. She barely peeped: „Your mask is gone", adding mentally: _And your look can melt icebergs._

His eyes widened for a second at her knowing about his mask. „Haruhi, I'm going to kiss you…" He sort of warned her before lowering his mouth to hers. The first kiss he gave her. It was … sweet, but not in taste. Kyouya's lips moved sweetly across Haruhi's.

Suddenly he started talking again. The situation was obviously not rectified enough for him. „Haruhi, I want to _look_ at you every single day. Not for the debt's sake, I mean-"

„I get it, I get it, we're going out!" she blurted and drew him back in the kiss. It was quite sheepish though, they were happy just for getting together. Until 5 minutes later. That was when the tongues came in. _

**(This chapter still has a lot of Czenglish = mistakes Czechs make when using English ****^_^'**** ) Next up: Haruhi X Mori !**

**Angie**


	3. Kissing Morinozuka Takashi

**I don't own Ouran High School, the Suohs do. I don't own the Host Club, I suspect Kyouya does! Nor do I own Ouran Highschool Host Club, so don't sue me please ****^_^**

At first it seemed like Haruhi was leaving, because she went up three steps of the stairway. But then she bent over the railing to Morinozuka Takashi, who was standing right next to it: „I'm sorry, senpai!" She was actually a few inches higher than him, so he raised his face with a miligram of surprise in it. Than she gave him a kiss, a not-too-long but not-too-short simple kiss. She pressed her soft lips to his so lightly that he barely felt the touch; yet he felt her sweet warmth and her scent. Morinozuka's oversensitive sense of smell had found itself in paradise at her half artificial (a unisex perfume – sandal wood), half natural scent (her body gave the sandal wood a very girly aroma, he thought).

For some reason, they both found it quite hard to break the kiss, not that they got obssessed by passion, they just felt so ... comfortable. She leaned her forehead against his for a second, teared her lips away from his and wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth... So she excused herself from the club, clearing her throat in search for her lost firm voice. She couldn't stop furrowing her brows. It shouldn't have felt so nice ... Should it?

Half an hour later, first blush arrived in Mori's face.

„Haruhi." She jumped a little; she got goosebumps everytime he called her name. Using that deep voice of his, it felt like he was whispering right next to her ear even if he was on the other side of the room.

„Yes, Mori-senpai." She stopped three steps from him, remembering the awkward feeling three days ago.

„ ...'ve heard you were looking for a job." His voice was very quiet, almost inaudible, demanding her full attention.

„Yes."

„Mitsukuni's uncle has a law firm." He paused, but she just looked at him. Morinozuka was forced to describe the matter – to provide a group of sentences. His lips grew thin in frustration. „It's small. Top clients only. He needs to move his office. Keep all the papers and stuff in order." Pause. „He told me to get a friend and go help him."

Haruhi's eyes widened. „And you want to ask ... me?" He kept his gaze in a far corner of the room, but gave a little nod. He heard her drawing a big breath, as if she wanted to scream with joy. „Thank you," her moved voice betrayed her. „Thank you, thank you! What are the conditions?" This time, she didn't feel the slightest hint of suspicion.

Mori thought about it for a moment. „First I'll introduce you. The twins will dress you up. Uncle requires proper clothing." He realized it was not that hard to talk when Haruhi was the one listening. „Tomorrow after Club, are you free?" She nodded. „I'll take you to his place. It won't take long. Tell your father."

„I still can't believe it ..." A smile began to spread slowly and dreamily across her face. „Oh, Mori-senpai! Should I come as a girl or as a boy?"

He felt the heat reach his cheekbones, yet he knew it would take some time before the blush got visible. „Girl," he murmured.

„You're right, I will be showing my ID anyway," she knocked her head, mocking herself. First guests enetered the Host Club. „Thank you very much," she bowed deeply and gave him a beaming smile before rushing to the door: „Irasshaimase!"

The two afternoons in the law office every week felt like Mori in Wonderland.

Haruhi trying to hide her excitement when she was told what her pay was going to be. Morinozuka picking her up in his black limousine regularly. Haruhi's glittering eyes when she found out this job will be considered as internship.

Haruhi in a two-piece suit. Haruhi with a feminine white shirt. Haruhi walking on short heels. Haruhi with earrings. Haruhi having mascara on her beautiful eyelashes. Haruhi allowing herself to speak in a girly voice from time to time. Morinozuka opening doors for her.

Haruhi giving a fragile shriek as she lost balance at the stairway and he caught her. Haruhi trying to put a folder in a top shelf and their skin touching when he took the folder out of her hand and did it for her. Haruhi giving him, only and exclusively him, a sweet smile whenever he carried something heavy for her.

Haruhi bringing them both snack boxes she prepared. Morinozuka's obentou including a chocolate muffin from time to time. The goodbye when he drove her back home growing longer with Haruhi daring to touch his knee or shoulder.

„Haruhi, you two are standing under mistletoe!" Honey pointed out as they were tidying that day's American Christmas decoration in the Club (even though it was November). Mori was just about to take down the mistletoe and Haruhi came over to hold the ladder still.

„So what?" she asked.

„Well, you have to kiss each other!" Honey exclaimed.

„Oh." Haruhi commented with that cute wide-eyed expression she sometimes made. „And does it count if we're removing it?"

Mori and Honey exchanged a long, meaningful look.

„Definitely," said Honey.

„But-" Haruhi stopped as the ladder trembled. Mori's long legs landed on the floor in one silent move, placing him right in front of her. Haruhi's throat went dry. With a split-of-second glare, Mori gestured to Honey that he would appreciate some privacy. Haruhi caught a sight of Honey-senpai's back when she felt Mori's hand on her waist. She looked back and found him standing veeery close.

She shivered. That brought uncertainty in his eyes; he slowed down in his motion. The gap between their lips was so big and he was so slow that Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. So she stood up on her toes and drew him closer by his tie.

As soon as their lips touched, all the uneasiness was gone. It erased everything that had been bothering them lately and replaced it with humming peacefulness. Curious about the effect their bodies had on each other, they reached for more contact. Mori was bent over so that he could meet her lips,which meant she had to arch her back if she wanted to feel more of his warmth.

As she tugged on his jacket, his long fingers cupped the back of her neck. He cautiously began a new kiss, a bit deeper one. She sighed and unconsciously pulled him closer, but the moment her own tongue tasted his lips, her eyes flew open and she froze. Waking back into reality, she found herself making out with her senpai in front of another senpai (who of course started peeking as soon as he could). His eyes slowly opened, too, and he didn't protest when she backed out of his arms.

„Oh, I'm gonna, umm, bring those to the store room," she stuttered, pointing her finger in a wrong direction, lifting whatever was at her feet and wobbling out of their sights.

„You actually didn't think I was serious, did you?" asked Honey, referring to an earlier talk they had.

Mori was gazing at the place where Haruhi disappeared.

„But it went well, don't you think, Takashi."

He didn't even get the traditional _a__ah_ answer.

„By the way, I measured it, 20 seconds, that's the longest kiss you've had so far," Honey teased, yet Mori didn't make a sound.

Sooner or later, the part-time job had to end. After moving the last piece of doccumentation, Honey's uncle held an office party – Haruhi never drank so much sake, but well, she was forced to. As the boundaries collapsed, she and Mori had many short talks interlaced with pauses that didn't feel awkward. She didn't realize they had been sitting next to each other for hours until the boss called it a night, pointing out that it was technically morning.

Haruhi fell asleep in the limo; she leaned her head against Mori's shoulder and then slumped in his lap. As the limo stopped in front of her home, Mori tried to wake her up, but she only made her position more comfortable. Mori could feel the rush of blood in his body. He drew his mouth closer to her ear and whispered: „Haruhi." She shivered in sleep. „Haruhi." She slowly opened her tipsy eyes.

„Mmm~Mori senpai," she almost purred and to make sure it was him, she touched his face with ten tiny fingers. „Are you OK? You're burning up," she asked, concern mixing into her drunk voice.

„A~ah," he blinked to snap himself out of the thick pink aura around her mouth and fingertips.

„You know what this is a perfect opportunity for?" There was mischief in her eyes and Morinozuka decided it looked adorable on her. „Mori-senpai...?"

Her elfish fingers found his ear and distracted him so much he wasn't able to answer. He should do the right thing and send her home right away.

„Moorii-sennnpai.." Haruhi sang his name, fingers playing with his hair. He caught the hand in a gentle grasp to stop the teasing. Her hand was about half his size.

„Ta-ka-shi," she tried out his first name and overwhelmed the tall silent student with an unbearable urge to kiss her. Her lips were slightly open and inviting, her head was lying in his lap with absolute trust, her eyes sparkled with some sort of wishfulness.

Not sure whether he could keep his composure for the first time in years, Mori reminded her: „We're drunk." His voice sounded rasp and unsteady.

Haruhi pouted and made him want to kiss her even more. She was so close and she smelt so good... Morinozuka decided to compromise. He pressed his lips against the palm of the hand he was still holding and kissed it as if it was her mouth. One quick peck followed another until he opened his lips a little and tasted her skin. If they could just stay in the limo for the rest of the night...

Haruhi's breath hitched and her soft fingertips touched his cheeks in an encouraging manner. Decided that he just needed to kiss them too, Mori moved her hand and pressed his o-shaped lips against every pad of her fingers. She sighed a shaky breath and called him Mori-senpai again.

He closed his hand around hers, hiding it from himself, and looked out of the window in an attempt to cool down.

„Should walk you to the door," he murmured.

Haruhi didn't answer, but she let him help her stand up. As they arrived at her door, she was about to kiss his cheek or something when the door burst open and her father cut their goodbye short.

The day after, Mori barely said a word during the whole Host Club time. He did often sit close to Haruhi, though.

„I can't believe there'll be no more Tuesdays and Fridays," Haruhi sighed as Morinozuka silently helped her clear the tables.

„Unn," Mori agreed. „Still need a job?" he asked after a while.

„Well, dad had an interview last week that went rather well, but they still haven't answered, so..." Haruhi shrugged. „Yeah, I'd feel better if I found something."

„Letter of recommendation." Mori decided after another minute. „I could get you that... From Mitsukuni's uncle."

Haruhi gasped: „That would be great!"

„And... We could look for your job together," Morinozuka was looking away and scratching the back of his neck. „I know some places."

„Oh, Mori-senpai..."

„Should also drive you to uncle's when your paycheck is ready."

Haruhi grinned at the prospect of seeing her favourite host so often.

„Should I leave my Tuesdays and Fridays free, then? In case we needed to do any of those things." Haruhi asked innocently, playing his game.

Morinozuka gave her a small, tender smile. „Ah," he nodded.

They didn't even realize they were dating. Well, Haruhi had some suspicion, but she would never call it dating. They were... spending time together.

They kept it a secret from the rest of the Club, though. Haruhi couldn't stand the idea of the twins and Tamaki-senpai ruining their oasis of harmony once they found out and forced themselves in their afternoons.

She knew it sounded cheesy, but she felt such... peace when she was with the one classified ironically as _the wild type_. She'd always been very down-to-Earth and the craziness of Ouran High was sometimes a little too much for her. She needed Mori-senpai by her side to keep her sane, to be her anchor. When she imagined herself working in the harsh realm of law, she realized she was going to need someone like that in the future, too. She blurted this thought out when her father entered his new job and Mori offered to cancel their meetings. She turned red afterwards, but the panic had done it's damage and the words were out.

Morinozuka simply nodded and never mentioned it again. The next time he visited, he brought a few movies with him.

„Oh, I'm sorry, Mori-senpai, we don't have a DVD player," Haruhi hated to point that out.

„Huh," Mori shrugged. „Watch it at my place?"

Haruhi gave him a beautiful smile. „I'll go ask my dad."

She got her permission in the form of: „Good taste. Run off, my child!" She ran to grab her cellphone and on the way out of her room, she checked her hair and changed her T-shirt for a nicer one.

_Oh my god, this totally feels like a date!_ She finally thought.

Every Tuesday Mori would take her somewhere, usually running errands for their families or the Host Club; and every Friday they would watch a movie at his place or listen to music at hers. Haruhi discovered a huge music geek in Morinozuka Takashi when she stumbled upon his monstrous album collection. She was surprised by the range of styles, from old rock to some of the hottest pop, from traditional Japanese melodies to mystical Irish music. The only thing that bugged her was the low volume at which Mori was used to listen to his music.

While they listened to his favourite tracks, she noticed he often mimed the guitar notes and so she asked him whether he played it. He nodded, but was too shy to play something for her. Maybe later, she hoped. When she showed him her small collection of CD's and played some of it, he mostly nodded agreeably.

One such afternoon, Haruhi looked out of the window and sighed. _It's dark already. I remember our first Friday – the sun was up till 7 o'clock. Is it really winter? Six weeks at the law office, two weeks of fake job-hunting and four weeks of simply Tuesdays and Fridays... Oh my, it's been WHOLE THREE MONTHS!_

She looked over at Mori-senpai, who was biting off a piece of scotch tape to repair her torn textbook. Oh damn, she had been daydreaming about his lips for weeks. From what she remembered they were soft on the surface but otherwise firm and rather thin than plump. Or as Haruhi secretly called it, absolutely male and musky. Now stop drooling, Haruhi. Seriously, this instant.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Haruhi checked whether there was light coming from her neighbors' windows and found none.

„Blackout?" Mori's voice caused a shiver down her spine.

„Yeah, but they usually fix it in ten minutes or so, we can just wait it out."

Haruhi could see a little in the dark, so she navigated herself in the seat opposite her senpai. She studied his outline, growing more and more nervous. She needed to get this off her chest once and for all.

„Mori-senpai," she spoke in a low tone but it still came out loud and harsh to her ears.

„Unn," he indicated his full attention.

„I really like... Tuesdays and Fridays. I really... Like getting to know Mori-senpai better. The more I discover the more I like y-... I – I like you." The last time Haruhi felt this nervous was when she was paralyzed by stagefright. „Will-w-will you be my boyfriend?"

There were three agonizing seconds of quiet before Morinozuka cleared his throat and murmured: „Kinda thought I already was."

A huge breath escaped Haruhi and she gave a laugh of relief. Somehow, she managed to climb in his lap without hurting any tender parts. She framed his face with her hands and heard him gulp. Opening her mouth but having no words to say, she just _kissed_ _him_.

And like with magic, all the nervousness was gone and the oasis of harmony was blooming in their chests. Haruhi relaxed her body against his while her lips were enjoying his response. She sighed in contentment as his hands enveloped her small body.

Mori worked his lips against hers slowly but systematically. Soon, his hands proved that he _was_ in fact the _wild type_, for even while resting on the curve of her hip or on the curve of her back, the slight movements and pressure of his fingers could still make her moan. He contemplated whether to use the chance of her slightly opened mouth or not...

Haruhi unstuck her lips from his in order to take a breath and whispered hotly: „Takashi..."

Takashi shivered at the way his name sounded from her mouth and Haruhi chuckled.

„Oh that's fair," she gave him no space to ask what when she kissed him again.

**THE END of this fic. I originally thought about writing a Hikaru X Haruhi X Kaoru chapter as well, but that wouldn't fit the ‚senpai' rule and totally wouldn't be T-rated anymore ****^_^'.**

**Love, **

**Angie**


End file.
